with you
by hibatsuna1827
Summary: a innocent thing turned out to a not so innocent thing what happened...? yay! i updated a 1827 lemon! finally!
1. Mistake

**Hello. My name is greed~...no wait that sounds so formal... well some of you might know me from reviewing your story and here is my second story that I am producing... I really don't know what to say...well enjoy my yummy yaoi goodness *pass out virtual BL manga***

**Chpt.1- mistake**

It was a normal day at naminori, Japan. It was warm and sunny and was the perfect day to go outside. Sawada Tsunayoshi was one of those people's.

"Where are you going dame-tsuna?" a baby said in a fedora hat and in a gentleman suit.

"Reborn! Stop calling me, by that! I'm going to some tutorial place that I found in a flyer," tsuna retorted.

"Whatever, come back to train more for your mafia boss lessons, later. It requires you and your guardians".

"Fine. I'm leaving, bye-bye"

"Bye" a soft mumbled, that tsuna heard.

Tsuna smiled and headed to the train station.

**Mr. TAIHEN TUTORIAL PLACE**

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at the founder name. Taihen means ' big problem', so it's kind a good for the company to put that they will help the failing students.

'I'm so nervous…' tsuna thought. I mean who wouldn't be, you'd feel pretty stupid to enter a tutor program made for failing kids. Tsuna entered and inside it was pretty normal to him. Some kids were talking and hanging out, like they were at a friend's house or some café. One thing that tsuna noticed was there were only boys. 'that's weird it just boys, well who knows…'

"**Sawada tsunayoshi, hikari aoi, jun hizumou…"**

Tsuna heard his name and looked up too see boys his age and some few years older getting up and entering to a white door. 'This is it…' tsuna regarded in his mind.

Tsuna who had nowhere to go but follow all the other boys, who seemed like regulars in the tutor program. They entered a room and tsuna was shocked to see what was inside. There were several other men from age: 18-30. But it wasn't the weird mass of male in the room; it was that they were all in engage in…sexual activity.

'What should I do? I think I got the wrong place to study…but it said in the flyer…I should've known from the beginning! There was no girl I should leave…yes, that's a good idea and I pretend to never seen this and heard of this…heck where am I in the first place!' while tsuna was busying panicking in the inside completely unaware of his surroundings.

A group of men from the age of 18,19,20,26,30 caught the cute brunette uke. It didn't take tsuna to realize, since the 30-year-old men courageously put his hand on his ass and tightly squeezing it while gaining a squeak from him. Tsuna turned around facing the group and found himself in a really baaaad position.

"U-um…I'm sorry, I'm think I'm in the wrong pace. I never knew that it was A…s-sex pl-lace." He said with tears ready to fall down. Now the men really wanted to fuck tsuna now, from his response.

Tsuna then found him sitting in a men knee and was being currently undress by him and the 27-year-old men before he can even blink

"WAIT! I'M SERIOUS! THIS IS A MISUNDERST-ahhhhh!"

tsuna was caught of someone rubbing his groin from his boxer. Then tsuna realized he was in his orange boxer and a one-buttoned white shirt. "Please I really don't want this waaahhh…" tsuna couldn't help but moan as the 18-year-old men rubbed his nipple. He huskily whispered to his ear

"But your body has a different reaction"

And licked tsuna's outer ear shell earning a low growl from tsuna. The guy holding tsuna was enjoying kissing and sucking, making obvious love bites on tsuna's neck.

He repeatedly licks tsuna neck leaving a trail of saliva from it. Which earned gasps and moans from tsuna. One was kissing tsuna on his rough lips to the soft bubble-gum pink lips and tried to enter to tsuna moth, but tsuna refused it. The men getting frustrated grabbed tsuna jaw applying force to it and making tsuna open his mouth and entered his mouth. He wrapped his tongue that was trying to back out, but was eventually caught.

"Yum…you taste like Carmel apple…let me have some more itadakimasu (A/N: obviously it can't grow legs and run out of tsuna's mouth.)"

Tsuna whimpered from the pain and pleasure he was getting. Which did not get unnoticed by the others. Two other was finishing unbuttoning tsuna white shirt and start to kiss all over tsuna's chest, which was muffled from the bruising kiss. They started to run over their tongue over tsuna's nipples and started to suck softly on it. Tsuna gasped as one of them bit really hard on his nub. The same person kissed it as to make up from the bite. Tsuna was relieved as they stop touching and kissing and his chest. Then stiffed as they pulled off his orange boxer, revealing his small hard-on. Before tsuna knew it, two were licking his hard-on. One was licking and sucking the tip, the other was going to the base massaging his balls, making tsuna more aroused.

"PLEASE STOP! AAAAHHHhhhhhhhh…"

As they started to stroke his cock, in a fast pace but on random times they stroked it really slow. Tsuna couldn't take the relentless strokes and came on his hand with a strangled cry. Tsuna blushed, as that was the first time he came in his entire life. The 30-year-old men noticed and said it out loud much to his displeasure.

"Don't tell me…you never ejaculated before~ kawaii~~~ a true virgin, everyone come this is something rare we should all share".

Tsuna was dropped down to the ground and shivered from the cold floor. He was completely naked from head to toe. His stomach down to his upper thigh was covered on his semen and was sweating all over the place. Tsuna briefly closed his eyes and started to tear up, from the situation. He could hear belts being unbuckled and opened as fast you can say 'eh?" His eyes widened in fear as hundreds of men (well to tsuna it was, but it was actually 15 to 25…still a lot to me) were stroking their own cock and stroking it faster and faster, wanting to release soon on the poor confused boy and Tsuna was really confused.

'Why are they doing that to themselves'

And had an idea what might happen. Before he can utter a sound to say, he found himself covered in cum by the men around him tsuna was shock and coughed up the cum that went to his mouth. He found himself sitting in an early 20 man on his lap. Without any word and preparation he entered himself to tsuna's sweet virgin hole, making him howled from the pain. He felt like he was torn to pieces like paper. It was weird and painful and wanted it out. He started to cry big fat tears, arousing the men further.

"Waaaahhh….. Take it OUT-!" And was interrupted from a cock in front of his mouth.

"Be a good boy and suck."

Tsuna nodded no and the men smirked "I'll leave as soon as you are done". Tsuna wanted to say no, but wanted to go home and accepted it. He gently took it in his mouth as best as he could, but the thrusting was making him miss. The men was bouncing him up and down and forcing tsuna hips down to make him plunge deeper.

Tsuna was put on the floor again on his four. He was still being thrusted inside, making him taking the organ into his anal hole more. He could hear the grunts and growls of the two men.

"S-so gooooooooddddd"

And the man continue to thrust and gasped as tsuna walls clampered to his cock and released into tsuna. Tsuna moaned of the feeling being full to his stomach. He expected to guy to stop, but he continue, until every drop was out and inside of tsuna. Tsuna was soon distracted as he started to lick the head of the cock in front of his moth and made circles on the head. He heard man groaned and he forced to deep-throat him causing him to moan and vibrated his cock making him cum in his mouth. Tsuna was confused to spit it out or swallow it. Then he heard them men whisper

"swallow it".

And tsuna did so. It tasted slightly salty. It wasn't so bad, but wasn't tasty to him. He dropped down to the floor, groaning from the contact of his head on the marble floor.

Tsuna felt more weight on his back and glanced up and saw men finally cuming on his back and face. Tsuna was laying down, his face on the side and supported by his tired arms sprawled on the wall, making his butt pointing out following his milky legs. His entire body was covered in streaks of cum and a line of cum went out of his mouth and down to his chin. Them same person who camed inside of him talked to him as the other were telling the great pleasure from tsuna.

"There's a shower on the door, your clothes is somewhere here everyone else left with their own clothes, so any clothes here are yours."

The man kneeled down and softly kissed tsuna swollen lips making tsuna wanted to throw up, but was too tired. He licks his lips that tasted like Carmel apples to him.

"Nice pleasure doing with you and your secret is safe with us, tsu-chan~~~~" and left the room to enjoy the conversation of tsuna Carmel apples flavored lip's and the scent of sweet cinnamon around him.

As soon as they left tsuna cry down huge tears and passed out.

OMAKE

**Greed:** Wao, what a great rape scene from me if I do say so myself~

**Tsuna: **WHAT! I'm not a virgin anymore~~

**Greed:** well it is a hurt/comfort/romance story

**Tsuna: **but...

**Greed: No buts!** This is my story and I say what I want to say!

**Tsuna: **uuuu...fine

**Greed:** good now do the review thingy

**Tsuna:** review...thingy...?

**Greed: **this only my second story!

**Tsuna: **fine...please review greed-san story but no flaming or I'll flame back at you...go to her profile for her first story, HInAmIZaWa PAsT.

**Greed: **I do not own the anime/manga on both story


	2. Confronted!

Greed: Wow...it's been a year since I last updated 'with you' and I erased all my other chapters. ***sobbing***

Tsuna: Don't beat your self up greed-san, your updating now so now your readers can be excited.

Greed: ***snaps out of depression* **your right! I am updating now, so now I shouldn't feel guilty anymore! I also have plans to write durarara! and kuroshitsuji. Kyaaaahh I luv yaoi! Oh wait there is this one thing….

Tsuna: what is it?

Greed: I'm planning to write a shizuoxoc or most likely it will be me…

Tsuna: this is the first time I ever heard you saying about writing a story with you and anime character…

Greed: ikr! But shizuo is so my type I would love a guy like that but I can survive if my dream guy can't lift vending machines and throw it at gangs.

Tsuna: heheh….right…

Greed: whatever! Onto the story, remember I don't own reborn1 or the characters I just own the plot.

Tsuna woke up realizing he passed out on the floor. When he saw where he was, he remembered what happened and then tears started to form on his eyes. He looked around and saw two doors, he walked or more likely limped to one of the doors with his clothes on his right hand and saw a bathroom. Tsuna took a quick shower which was mostly getting cum everywhere on his body inside and out and on his clothes that were stained. When his clothes were done drying, he put them on and limped once more to the other door which leads to the halls that he remembered and tried to walk without wincing toward the exit and refused an employee to have more 'study lessons'. When he was outside it was already dark and Tsuna panicked about Reborn and his Guardians will act when he didn't show up more mafia lessons. He continued towards home and refusing people to take him to the hospital because of his limping.

At about nine o'clock he arrived outside of his home nervous if his Mother and Reborn were waiting for him. The worst take scenario is that all of his Guardians being with them. Taking a huge deep breathe in Tsuna marched in front of his door and took out of his keys and unlocked the door. "Here goes nothing" he said. He walked in and saw no one so far, 'the coast is clear'. He quickly walked up the stairs and as soon as he entered his room to cry away the night with tears already in is eyes, he looked at his room and yelled.

"Why are you guys in my room?"

In his room were all of his Guardians and I mean ALL of his guardians they were scattered in his room, all roughed up by the Spartan training reborn gave them, more brutal because Tsuna failed to show up. Gokudera and Yamamoto were the first to walked to Tsuna and check if was ok but were suspicious when Tsuna wouldn't allow them near him. They were about to respond before Hibari stopped them. "Where were you at exactly herbivore" It was more like a order than a question. To back Hibari up they all surrounded Tsuna like a circle while said person cursed god of fate to do this to him. The way they circled him around like a prey reminded him of that horrible feeling he felt this morning. The thought of it made him nauseous. "Juudiame, we're just worried about you." Everyone nodded. "You can tell us anything boss" chrome whispered.

"I,um…ah" he stuttered. He felt dizzy and out of a sudden he fainted right into Hibari-san arms.

Greed: There I'm done with chaper two.

Tsuna: You see, if you pull yourself together you can do anything.

Greed: you sound like self-esteem poster to me

Tsuna: do you really want me to say something else

Greed: yeah…

Tsuna: Greed-san, why did it take forever to just write I expected more. God even I can write this and updated more quicker than you can

Greed: GRRRRRRR!

Tsuna: Hieeeee!

Greed: ***tonfa'ed***


End file.
